


Work for you

by Lovely_dreamerbts



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, OT7, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_dreamerbts/pseuds/Lovely_dreamerbts
Summary: You need a new maid job...like now but you didn’t expect a top notch boy band to need some cleaning help at the same time
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Day one

You currently have been sitting on your bed for the past 2 hours trying to find a job. A cleaning job to be specific, you scrolled down on your laptop eyes scanning the screen  
‘No good pay’  
‘To many kids’  
‘To many rules’  
You fell onto your bed with a sigh, every job you saw had a flaw, on the verge of giving up the notification sound rang off your computer you sat up opening the chat room with your best friend Lisa reading the message you let out a relieved sigh happy you didn’t have to look for a job anymore you started typing. 

Lisa:I got a job for you  
Y/n: I’m listening…  
Lisa:good pay, no kids, no rules  
Y/n:what is it a frat house lol?  
Lisa: that was horrible…  
Y/n:I know…  
Lisa: well anyway, they're pretty famous so, like don’t like freak out…  
Y/n:you can’t trust me with that lol  
Lisa:whatever...it’s bts  
Y/n: WHAT? YOU'RE KIDDING!  
Lisa:You take it or not?  
Y/n:yes! Of course!  
Lisa:good pack your bags your coming to Korea tomorrow 

You slammed your laptop putting it on your desk before climbing on top of your bed you screamed and jumped spinning the excitement this was to much to process. You threw around pillows kicking covers off the bed you were going to meet your idols possibly tomorrow too!

you took one more jump on the plush bed before letting yourself fall you got up running to your closet packing the best clothes you had stuffing them in your suitcase, after a couple hours later of packing and episode’s of a kdrama about a girl in love with a hologram who can only be seen with glasses (wink reference to Netflix wink) you made yourself a pack of noodles ate then cuddled into bed ready for the day tomorrow.

You woke up five in the morning brushed your teeth and hair, put on light makeup and dressed up in jeans and a sweatshirt, packing your clothes you headed to the airport excitement killing your tiredness instantly you pulled out your phone texting Lisa, 

Y/n:I’m at the airport  
Lisa:Good, how long is the flight?  
Y/n:about 17 hours I think  
Lisa: k I’ll be here when you make it  
Y/n:k

You tucked your phone in your pocket reading the signs for all the places at the airport that served food you settled for a overpriced chocolate bar sitting down to wait for your flight you started to regret coming to the airport so early before your flight your chocolate bar was long gone and you still had three hours left to get on it was 5 am now and 7 pm in korea you dreaded the jet lag you were going to have to face when getting off the plane with a huff, you got back on your phone. 

“Boarding flight to Seoul”  
You jumped up to the sound of the announcer you grabbed your carry on heading onto the plane no idea what was to happen in your future.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re finally here in Korea best friend on one side and a fricking amazing future job on the other jet lag, dead phone, rules, rules, rules but hey we have a job

You woke up to the sound of the plane landing, you picked up your Carry on walking out the Plane. You were wide awake even though it was 3 am in Korea you smiled brightly now that all you had to do was find Lisa and then start your new job. You walked around a bit unable to buy anything with the American money you had, you headed out to the pickups and waited outside English and Korean going in one ear and coming out the other as you played your phone. The honking of a car took you focus away you lit up as soon as you saw the driver.

“Lisa!” She jumped out the car to hug you. squeezing you to the point it was hard to breathe. “you’ve gotten uglier y/n”you playfully punched Lisa in the arm both of you laughing “you say that like you look any better”. she ruffled your hair chuckling “well it’s your fault I look like this I need my beauty sleep”.you both laughed harder this time faces red and tears eyes you both stumbled into the car like drunks.

You stared out the window watch the city pass by “why so quiet all of a sudden?” Lisa asked going through the radio stations you shrugged your shoulders “I don’t know it’s just...a dream come true is all.” Lisa chuckled leavening the radio alone. “yeah...this must mean a lot to you it’s uh you know big opportunity”l you nodded in agreement “oh! that reminds me there’s rules to this job”.you rolled your eyes “no way! you said no rules” Lisa rolled her eyes back at you “y/n it’s a job of course you have rules” you sighed slightly annoyed but knew she was right “go on” Lisa cleared her throat.   
“No cussing”  
“No fighting“  
“No disrespect”  
“You see a mess clean it”  
“Listen and follow directions”  
“Keep a professional relationship with all members”  
You nodded you’re head “that’s it?”  
Lisa nodded   
“What do I have to do work wise?”  
“Clean the whole house”  
“Help the boys around the house”  
“Get groceries”  
“Make good money”  
“Stay away from the private chef”  
“Huh?”  
Lisa chuckled “that ones not on the list it’s just the chefs a total bitch”  
You nodded giggling “you would know.”  
Lisa shook her head a smug smirk on her mouth “you’re so childish y/n”   
“At least I’m not some always tired business lady.”  
Lisa rolled her eyes “dont make me change my mind about letting you stay at my house”.  
You put your hands together in a dramatic prayer “please Lisa no I’m to pretty for the streets.”  
She nodded “ok peasant I’ll spare you, were here”  
Your mouth hung open you knew Lisa had a big house but damn...damnnnnnn that’s better.  
You took your bags out the trunk smiling like an idiot you were so close...to a new job...a new life not that you didn’t like this but you could use better and better was heading your way...


	3. Day 3

After sitting your bags down in the empty guest room lisa let out a mildly dramatic yawn.   
“The boys want to give you some time to get rid of your jet lag and stuff so...yeah go when you’re ready.” you tilted you head “aww that’s so sweet of them.” Lisa stuck her tongue out. “bleh you like them to much.” you gasp at her words “how dare you there’s no such thing as ‘to much’.” Lisa rolled her eyes I need more sleep so see you at seven.” you waved her a goodbye laying down in the soft Guest bed you Would have been close to going to bed by now at home we’ll...at what was home now this is home...Korea is home...you closed your eyes drifting off you woke up when Lisa was coming from work “get your ass up y/n.” Lisa playfully slapped your face “and you call me the pig you didn’t even wake when I just came in do you know how lon-“ do you ever shut up Lisa?” Lisa slapped you one more time before walking out the room “fine I guess you don’t wanna go meet bts then?” You blast up out the bed “wait I’m coming!”

You couldn’t stop your thoughts in the car   
‘What it I mess up?’  
‘What if I get hired?’  
‘What if I get fired?...what I’m not even hired yet’  
‘What we get married!??!...how would that even happen?’  
‘I hope they like me...that’s better.’  
Lisa stopped at a tall building “here we are.”  
You gasp “this is their house?!!!”  
Lisa smirked “no it’s there pool.”  
“Smart ass.” Lisa chuckled walking up to the door she knocked “it’s Lisa fuckers!” And that’s when Jeon Jungkook himself opened the door. Jeon.fucking.Jungkook.you could scream you could die or you could sit there smiling like and idiot like you were now. “oh is this the new maid?” Lisa nodded He bowed down you did the same dropping the obnoxious smile that was starting to hurt. Lisa patted your shoulder “well my work here is done she’s all yours now.” Jungkook nodded waving off to Lisa and then his eyes were on yours.

Those brown orbs that just ugh, could kill “are you going to come in?” You face probably looked like a tomato in record winning time “oh,um, yes sorry” you walked in the place was amazing “wow.” Jungkook chuckled “yep all ours but my room is the best of course.” you laughed “what’s your name?” “y/n.” Jungkook let the word slide off his tongue soaking every syllable in his heavenly voice “yup that’s me...” you felt shivers run down your spine as you repeated your name in your head but not just your name the way he said your name the way it slipped off his tongue the way it sounded so much more important coming from him the way it-“yeah so the interviews aren’t my job I have to take you to namjoon for that.” jungkook flashed a bunny slime that made your heart blast into fireworks “ok then.” you followed jungkook down the hall into a literal library this may had been the 500th time your jaw dropped today but it dropped, the library was huge books on books, colors and smells filled the room ‘‘old book smell’’ and right there in the middle sat an old wooden desk and at that desk sat fucking Kim. you could die were you gonna die? oh my god he’s so hot. how do you make that?good sex? is he even human? no human could look that good. omg Im really in front of him I’m gonna die die die die- “y/n” and there goes that honey dew heaven voice again you turned around to face the still smiling bunny behind you jungkook giggled.  
“He doesn’t bite go introduce yourself I’ll be around congrats if you get the job I’ll send a card if you don't and welcome to Korea.” “okay thank you.” you both shared a bow as jungkook left the room 

you turned to see namjoon staring at you wide smile dimples on full display jaw line ready to cut diamond. “I heard jungkook say your name y/n right?” Holyyyyy shittttt a whole new set of shivers went down your spine. It was the same name but felt so different. jungkooks y/n was like warm honey dripping on a summer day and namjoons y/n was like shattered glass reflecting a full moon it was so deep and dark yet so beautiful he made your name sound like art.

“Um yes that’s me...” “good well y/n, I’m guessing your here to take the job as maid?” You nodded your head slowly not paying attention to a thing he was saying, really for a slit second you wanted to know how your name would sound from him in other ways if he laughed it ,said it lovingly, how would it sound it he said it while-“the house isn’t to big for you right? We can get another maid” you mentally slapped yourself for such thoughts “no it’s fine” you flashed a smile to copy his dimpled one. “how did you hear about the job?” “Oh you know Lisa?” Namjoon nodded his head “we’ve been friends for years so she told me about the job” namjoon chuckled “that’s nice considering how much like trash she treats us”  
You both shared a laugh the tension only you felt leaving the room “how long have you been cleaning for?” You smiled “my whole life really, I used to help clean my moms bakery then my first job was a janitor at my old high school. I like to see a clean place.” namjoon smiled “you seem perfect for the job then” his eyes widened “oh I almost forgot here’s your uniform” he handed you a box “Lisa gave me your sizes and yoongi got the uniform made so it tailors to your body he started to blush at the word ‘body’ you took the box knowing how contagious blushing could be with you. “well,” namjoon smiled “you’re hired” now you were both smiling like idiots few bows and farewells later you hopped into Lisa’s car on the way home meeting two members, getting your dream job and a box that obviously had more then a uniform in it,  
You smiled all the way home.


	4. Day 3 pt2

You sat in the living room staring at the big box on the floor “are you going to open it or not?” “Shut up Lisa.” you took the box opener sliding it across the top of the box “can we do this today maybe?” you took the pillow laying on the floor with you and threw it at her before Turning back around and opening the box “oh.”you froze staring at all the contents of the box, food, notes, stickers, purple paper hearts were scattered all over the insides of the brown box, you couldn’t help but blush your giggles filling up the room you felt like a kid during Christmas. “ok 5 year old I’ll be in my room.” you stuck your tongue out at Lisa who walked away but not before flipping you off.  
You pulled out the food noticing the sticky notes on each box or bowl or bag,  
‘Jimins favorite’  
‘Jungkooks favorite’  
‘Sugas favorite’  
‘Rms favorite’  
‘Jins favorite’  
‘Vs favorite’  
‘Hobis favorite’  
Cereal, cakes, cookies, noodles and from Jin a cookbook, on the sticky note under his name saying ‘don’t be lazy get up and cook’. you chuckled putting the book down with the other food. your eyes lit up to see a gift from each member you ran through each one slowly. 

Jungkook:sunglasses ‘I hope you like these they seemed nice on you from the picture Lisa sent in’  
Rm:book ‘I’m reading this right now I’m on chapter 12 catch-up and maybe we can talk about it?’  
J-hope:mang plush ‘I haven’t met you yet but I can’t wait to see you when you come to work!  
Jin:jewelry ‘I felt this would look really nice on you with your uniform see you at work y/n’  
V:shoes ‘Lisa gave me your size they match your uniform well’  
Jimin:earrings ‘these are really pretty and they go well with your complexion.   
Suga:a black box ‘tailored to your fit curves and height wear all the pieces included during work 

You raised and eyebrow ‘pieces’?  
You opened the black box to reveal a black and white maid dress your eyes widened at the piece the outfit screamed sex lust and everything in between, the skirt part of the dress had lots of layers but would still ride up when you bent down “what the hell is that?” You turned a bright red not noticing Lisa behind you you handed her the uniform “my new uniform I think.” Lisa rolled her eyes “ugh those little pervs.” you watched her deep in thought “do you want me to call them? you don’t have to wear this shit y/n.” you shook your head “it’s ok it’s really cute anyway.” Lisa sank into the couch with a sigh “don’t lose you dignity for those pervs.” you shook your head laughing “I won’t I swear.” Lisa picked up the remote running through the channels “try it on” you giggled running into your room.

You stared in the mirror “god...talk about slutty”. The dress laced lose over your butt but the middle hugged your thin waist making your hips look more define under the fabric. The top slightly pushed your breast up showing just enough cleavage. The dress gave you an hourglass shape only after looking deeper in the black box did you see the ‘other pieces’ yoongi had been talking about. The dress came with a white and black lace chocker, sleeve and ankle cuffs, with the same color lace and damn did the shoes go well with it you slipped them on and stepped out into the living room.

Lisa got up off the couch pretending to looks around the room “y/n? y/n? where are you? A pornstar just came out of your room, y/n?” you rolled your eyes laughing “shut up Lisa.” Lisa sat back down on the couch continuing to eat her ramen “how do I look” you asked spinning so she could get a full view.  
“like your begging for sex.”   
“THATS WHAT I SAID!”   
“Then don’t wear it...”  
“But I like it”  
“Then wear it”  
“Ok”  
“Well?”  
“Goodnight”  
“Goodnight good luck on your first day tomorrow”  
“Thanks”   
You took off and hung up the dress laying down on the bed thinking about tomorrow and then you thought about jungkook and namjoon and the way they said your name with such beauty like it was fragile and breakable yet still slipped out there mouths like soft silk there voices in your head were the things let led you to sleep that night


End file.
